My love for P the Pelican
by CutePichu65
Summary: The workers of the post office get a surprise on a summer night.
My love for P… the Pelican

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIMAL CROSSING AND ITS CHARACTERS

This is a fiction about the love triangle in the game, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, consisting of Pelly, Phyllis and Pete.

It was a fine Wednesday evening to night, the mayor of the town just left the post office, leaving Pelly with a stack of letters to be sent to the outer world, or other towns. The pelican got to work when her sister, Phyllis entered the building.

It was time for her shift to end but she still tidied the letters in the outbox drawer. This ruffled Phyllis' fuchsia feathers as it still took a lot of time. "COME ON PELLY! I HAVE WORK TO DO!" she yelled at her sister, due to this, Pelly rushed it.

When she was done, she used her feathery hand to wipe her white forehead, "Okay, Phyllis, I'm do-," she began as she turned. Her tiny dot eyes didn't see her sister anywhere, she had probably gone to the Café again. Pelly sighed.

Phyllis was walking to the Roost Café this late night, at the start of her shift. It was a regular thing she did, so she knew that Brewster would be the least surprised. But what changed this night, was that it was a summer night. It wouldn't have sounded unusual if it stopped there, but in towns like this one, summer nights were famous for tarantulas and scorpions, but Phyllis was always lucky anyway.

"UGH! Does the Roost have to be so far," Phyllis muttered as she pushed trees and bamboo shoot out of her way. She then checked her purse for 500 Bells, she had them luckily.

"PHYLLIS! LOOK OUT!" Pelly ran towards her, jolted her arms out and pushed Phyllis out of the way. This took her by surprise, until she saw the tarantula's hairy legs crawl on her sister's back. Its invisible teeth under the endless black hair sunk into her back and the tarantula disappeared into the night.

Phyllis rested Pelly's head on her lap and sobbed, "Now I know… we're going to get fired! And… I've lost my sister…" but no tears swelled in her eyes at all. Her voice only sounded choked. Her eyes half closed, showing her purple mascara.

"Hey, Phyl, go out with me?" Pete recited and did some hand gestures, his wings drooped with his green cap and tiny dot eyes. "No, that makes me sound gay…" he sighed, "Phyllis, please go out with me," he tried again and face-palmed, "Nah, too desperate sounding…" he complained as he continued walking, "Phyllis, I really like you, so will you go out with me?" he said, "PERFECT!" he beamed with a light bulb appearing over his head. He was sure this time, Phyllis would say yes.

He noticed the sisters resting on the grass just beside the Roost Café and then he looked around, all the citizens were either in their houses or on Main Street. He began to run to them in glee when he noticed a red blur moving between the bamboo shoots. Scorpion. It was very rare for this to happen on summer nights, usually it was its cousin, the tarantula out giving poison.

"GIRLS!" Pete yelled and flew to their aid. Phyllis' eyes reopened from her slumber and saw Pete's face getting bigger, fatter and wider. Her eyes enlarged as she began to huff faster. Pelly awoke as her head wobbled with Phyllis' fast breathing, she looked straight down and saw the scorpion still moving closer to her. She screamed and clutched Phyllis.

Just in time, Pete flew to the rescue of the two and cradled them from the narrow miss of the scorpion. He landed on top of the Roost Café and exhaled in relief. Phyllis calmed down and her eyes stopped bulging out of her head. Pelly stopped screaming and clutching her sister, instead, giving Pete a thankful look.

"That was close," Pete said, breaking the silence. He actually expected Phyllis to break the awkward moment, because he intended to save her naturally, as he liked her. But because of his friendship with Pelly, he took her too.

"Thanks Pete!" Pelly giggled in her usual bubbly tone and hugged the pelican. She squeezed him tightly and tried to kiss him, but Pete didn't allow her. He pushed her off himself and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, that was actually cool, Pete," Phyllis commended him. Pete didn't believe it, for once, Phyllis actually didn't ignore or insult him! Maybe being heroic would turn a new leaf in their relationship, Pete hoped. And better yet, Phyllis staggered towards him and stretched her wings our wide to embrace the guy.

This was it, his dream come true, his eyes sparkled and he adjusted himself in a ready position. They nearly touched before Pelly interrupted them.

She kissed Pete passionately through her beak. His fish breath entered her mouth and enticed her to bring in the tongue. Her tongue took an adventure in Pete's mouth, waiting for him to respond, but unfortunately for her, he didn't. Pelly broke the kiss in disappointment and looked at Pete and Phyllis. She couldn't look at Pete especially as she went pink in complete embarrassment, "I-I-I'm sorry, Pete, I-I-I don't know what came over me…"

"Pelly, you know what you did," Phyllis crossed her arms and sighed at her sister, "You were in full control." She rolled her eyes at her sister's desperate attempt for love. Pathetic.

"Your tongue waited for me," Pete solemnly added, "But… I don't feel the same way… Pelly, I'm sorry, but I feel for another pelican. We can always be friends, though." He sighed and watched Pelly cry. She turned away from them and continued amplifying her wails.

"And that pelican I feel for, is you, Phyllis, will you go out with me," Pete finished his sentence before consoling the girl who was in love with him. Pelly looked up at him and sighed, her one chance of true love was a bust.

"M-m-me…" Phyllis stammered and turned to the very rare side, the one that was in deep thought. She thought of how much Pete liked her, how he turned down the sister everyone loves for her, how much he cared. She pulled a straight face and held the two of her same species together, "Okay, Pete, I will," she said with no tone.

Pelly's eyes widened and flowed more tears as she watched them hug. No, they weren't sad tears, tears of joy more like it. Even though she lost Pete, she was glad her sister found love at least… with the same guy.

She got back to her feet, or claws, and hugged them both. They were surprised at the mood change, but, realising it was just Pelly, it was expected. The three of them walked back to the post office, wondering if the mayor would fire them, hopefully not.

I LOVE Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and I was playing the game before this. I hope all Animal Crossing fans and readers enjoyed this. Read and review.

-CutePichu64


End file.
